


September 21, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos refused to open the bedroom door when Supergirl's spirit waited near it.





	September 21, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Scowling, Amos refused to open the bedroom door when Supergirl's spirit waited near it and never recalled failing to heal her from recent injuries.

THE END


End file.
